Her Salvation and His Vengeance
by A Tree of Life
Summary: And it is in that moment...... You die. Lenne's final moments. NOTE, Not a happy story!


WoW, I have not written for FOREVER!!! This is something that i wrote a long time ago and just found again. If you like it, please review... i want to know if people actually like these little stories and if they do i'll write more of them.

Hobey-Ho! Silmeria Bunansa

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly...

* * *

Running. Always running, from death, to salvation. As of now you run by his side, running from pursuers and almost certain death. He is faster than you, half pulling you as you trail him, holding his hand tight, afraid to let it go incase these are your last moments together. You feel the blood pumping through your body, hear it pounding in your ears, your lungs scream for the air that you can't seem to get down no matter how hard you try; your muscles want to collapse in a heap on the floor, but you ignore all this. All that matters is his hand in yours, his presence that makes you powerful, because you had been apart for so long…

You try not to think about the footsteps behind you, the different corridors that pass by or your weariness, and of course, trying not to think about it makes you think about it. Your mind quickly passes through all possible options, trying to find an escape route, but you can't find any. The hopelessness of the situation hits you hard and you know you're not coming out alive. You gasp as your sudden epiphany comes in cleaner and cleaner, everything overwhelms you and you fall to the ground. He feels the pull on his hand and quickly helps you up. Even in the climax of your life, you can feel the gentleness in his touch and you wonder if he realizes that this is the end he pulls you down a corridor and into a dimly lit room with a huge machine in it. He leaves your side to examine it and you quickly close the space between the two of you. If this is indeed the end, you want to be by his side for the entire time. He pulls you into his arms but doesn't take his eyes off the machine. You fight against the tears, trying to be strong for him. You bury your head into his chest, still breathing deeply, as you hear the footsteps of the soldiers come behind you. When they stop you turn to look, they are all taking aim at you and him. Slowly you, you turn your head and meet his eyes. You see understanding and you realize that he knew this was the end, he probably knew before you did. You nod your head and smile lightly; this is the end, of you, your life, your soul and all meanings.

The guns fire and you are forced away from him by the might of the hail of bullets that hit you, and the pain from the one that hit your side is nothing compared to the pain you feel in your heart. You lay unmoving on the floor, staring at his now closed eyes; you can tell that his body is still warm from the blood which is pulsing from a wound in his chest. Tears fall silently from your unblinking eyes as you stare at him, clouding you vision. You faintly hear the footstep again, hesitantly coming towards you. You know that you only have a few seconds left to live until death carries you off to peaceful slumber and you whisper words that you know you should have told him a long time ago, but you never had the time and you couldn't find the words.

"I love you," you whisper, quite as the grave, knowing that the soldiers didn't hear you, but he did and you'll meet again, in the afterlife. You smile peacefully as breathing becomes even more difficult and your heart skips a beat, and another, and another. It is in that moment, in sweet serenity…

You die.

* * *

What if he never heard? The three words she wanted most to tell him, he never heard. His soul goes on, grieving and in self-hatred, thinking that he failed her. All he wanted was to save her, let her live no matter what the cost to him. That fateful day, the day they died, he knew form the start that they wouldn't make it out alive, he knew as soon as they spotted them and started to chase them. He tried as hard as he could, but it was useless, she died anyway, and he only blames himself, himself and the war, they war that turned her into a soldier and him into a captive. He'll never know that she was happy to be with him, happy to have died by his side with the promise of togetherness on the other side. She was careful that he stayed by her side until the very end. Even today, his soul lives on, never passing on to the afterlife and his sweet beloved, writhing in agony and wallowing in self pity.


End file.
